Summer Fun: A Henry Danger Fanfiction
by OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17
Summary: After school lets out for the summer, Henry, Charlotte, and Cheyenne plan to spend their summer vacation with Ray.


Henry Danger Fanfiction

Summer Fun

By: Cheyenne Fraley

Summary: After school lets out for the summer, Henry, Charlotte, and Cheyenne plan to spend their summer vacation with Ray.

Chapter One: Birthday Surprise Party Planning

May 29, 2015

Today is the last day of school and plus, it's also my birthday. As I was walking into the school, everyone was wishing me a happy birthday. As I walked into Ms. Shapen's class, Henry and Charlotte were talking to each other about throwing me a surprise birthday party. I knew that they were up to something so I placed my book bag beside my desk and I walked over to where Henry and Charlotte was. ''Hey, Charlotte. Hey, Henry.'' I said to Henry and Charlotte. They then jumped when they heard me and turned around. ''Hey, Cheyenne…'' Henry and Charlotte said, suspiciously. ''So… Do you know what today is?'' I asked Henry and Charlotte. ''No. We don't know what today is,'' Henry told me, suspiciously. ''It's my birthday!'' I told Henry and Charlotte. ''Oh!'' Henry and Charlotte said, sarcastically. Then as we were talking, Henry's cell phone was ringing. ''Who is it, Henry?'' I asked him. ''It's our boss from Junk N' Stuff. He's wanting to know how old you're going to be today, Cheyenne,'' Henry told me. ''Sixteen.'' I told Henry. Then, Henry continued talking. While he was talking, I got a text from Schwoz. It says: _Meet us Junk N' Stuff two. Love U, Schwoz. P.S. Ray wants you home._ After I read the text, Henry tapped me on my shoulder. ''What, Henry? What?!'' I asked Henry. ''Ray wants to know what time you're coming,'' Henry told me. ''Two. I'm coming at two o' clock.'' I told Henry. Then, before Henry hung up, I heard a low whisper say: _We'll make sure that the party is ready by two. Come at one-thirty._ Then, Henry hung up. Time was flying by really quickly. When I realized it, it was eleven-fifty-five. Everybody started singing happy birthday to me. After everybody sung happy birthday, it was twelve o' clock noon. The bell rung and everybody left. Well, everyone except me, Henry, Charlotte, and Ms. Shapen. ''Cheyenne. May I see you?'' Ms. Shapen asked me. ''Sure.'' I told Ms. Shapen. Then, while I was with Ms. Shapen, she gave me an autographed Captain Man photo. '' Thank you, Ms. Shapen. Can I have a hug?'' I asked Ms. Shapen. ''I would love to, Cheyenne, but that would get me fired.'' Ms. Shapen told me. Then, I went out the door with Henry and Charlotte. '' Okay, Cheyenne. Here's the plan: We're leaving at one to go to Junk N' Stuff. We'll call you when we were ready for you to come. Got it?'' Charlotte asked as we were getting in Henry's Mom's car. ''Got it.'' I told Charlotte. Then, just as soon as everyone was buckled up, Mrs. Hart started pulling off and now, we are on our way to the Hart's house. _Only one hour and thirty minutes to go._ I said to myself as I was trying to take a nap.

Chapter Two: Surprise, Cheyenne!

Just as soon as we got to the Hart's house, we grabbed our stuff and we got out of the car. When we got in, Piper started yelling at me about her dang Wi-Fi connection. Mrs. Hart then took Piper into the kitchen to talk. As I sat down on the couch, Jasper came in. He sat down beside me and started raving about his buckets. He got out King Tut's golden bucket from his book bag and gave it to me. He gave me a hug and after he gave me a hug, I wiped the sweat from my hands onto my skirt. Then, just as soon as Jasper left, I turned on the TV and watched Spin and Win. At one o' clock, Henry and Charlotte left for Junk N' Stuff. Just as soon as I heard the door shut, I turned around, looked, said hmmm, and then, I went back to watching Spin and Win. At about one twenty nine, my phone started ringing. I looked at my phone and realized it was Charlotte. Then, I started talking on the phone with Charlotte. After I talked to Charlotte, I got a text from my dad, Ray, saying that I can go ahead and come down to Junk N' Stuff. After I texted him back, I looked at the clock. It was one fifty five. _Five minutes before I go to Junk N' Stuff. But wait a minute… Ray says that I can go ahead and go down there. But why do I have to go there? Probably because Daddy needs me to do something for him._ I wondered as I was walking down Swellview Boulevard to Junk N' Stuff. When I went into Junk N' Stuff, it was quiet. Awfully quiet. As I went to the back to the elevator, I heard something stirring behind me but as I was looking, I saw nothing. So, I pressed the button to the elevator and the elevator doors opened. I then went in and the elevator doors closed. I pressed the down button and I went flying down to the bottom of the elevator. When I got to the bottom of the elevator, I fell. Then, the elevator doors opened. I got up and went into the man cave. When I walked in, I looked around for Ray, Henry, and Charlotte but as I was sitting on the couch, everybody jumped out and surprised me. '' Happy Sweet Sixteen, Cheyenne!''Everyone in the man cave said to me. ''Thank you so much! All of you are the best!'' I told Ray, Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz. '' So, Cheyenne. Since it's your birthday, sweetheart, what do you want to do?'' Ray asked me. ''Well, Daddy. Right after I go get me some fruit punch, I will explain to y'all what I want to do. Okay, Daddy?'' I asked Ray as he was hugging me. ''Okay, sweetheart.'' Ray told me as he was letting me go. Then, I went to go get me some fruit punch. After I got some fruit punch, I went over to the couch and everyone was sitting around me on the floor. ''Okay, guys. Today, since it is my birthday, I want to do something really special. What do you guys suggest that I should do?'' I explained to Ray, Charlotte, Henry, and Schwoz. ''Well, we could go to the Six Poles Over Swellview amusement theme park,'' Henry suggested. We then looked at Henry like he was crazy. ''Henry, it's supposed to be ninety five degrees today. We need someplace to cool off,'' Ray told Henry. Then, an idea hit me. ''How about if we go to the Six Poles Over Swellview water park?'' I asked everyone. Everyone looked at me and agreed. ''Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want to do,'' Ray told me as he stood by my side. ''Well, let's load up the ManVan,'' I told everyone. Then, we went to go get changed into our bathing suits and trunks.

Chapter Three: Water Park Fun

After everyone got their swimming wear on, we met up near the tubes. ''Okay, who will be riding with who?'' I asked everyone. ''Well… Gooch, Schwoz, and Charlotte can ride together in Schwoz's car while you, Henry, and I ride together in the ManVan. Sounds acceptable, sweetheart?'' Ray asked me. ''Sounds acceptable. Does everyone have towels, sunscreen, and other things for the trip?'' I asked everyone. Everyone shook their heads. Then, Henry, Ray, and I started heading to the tubes while Schwoz and Charlotte got into the elevator. When we got to the tubes, I placed my hands on Ray's waist, and I held on tight. When Ray tapped his belt buckle, the tube came down around us and also around Henry. After the tubes came down, Henry and Ray looked at me. ''Call it, Cheyenne!'' Ray told me. ''Up the tube!'' I yelled, and Ray, Henry, and I went up the tubes to get to the ManVan. While we were driving to Six Poles Over Swellview, I fell asleep. Schwoz and his buddies were riding behind us. It took us an hour to get from Junk N' Stuff to Six Poles Over Swellview. When we got to Six Poles Over Swellview, Ray parked the ManVan in the Six Poles Over Swellview Splash Country zone. After Ray parked the ManVan, he came to the back to wake me up. After he woke me up, he got out of the ManVan and he helped me out of the ManVan. After he did that, Schwoz came pulling into the parking lot. Schwoz putted his car in _Park_ and got out. '' I got our stuff. It's in the trunk.'' Schwoz told us. Then, we followed Schwoz to his car. When he opened the trunk, we grabbed our things and went to the gates of the Six Poles Over Swellview water park. Ray paid his, mine, and Henry's way in while Schwoz paid for his, Gooch's, and Charlotte's way in. After we got in, I explained the rules, paired us up into two, and I also told them, while holding Ray's hand, that we were to meet up at the gates at five, no later. Then, we were set loose to have fun. Gooch and Schwoz went in ome direction to the pool. Henry and Charlotte went in one direction to the water slide while Ray and I went in another direction to the _Flume._ We had tons of fun until three o' clock where we met up at _Baskin Robbins_ for ice cream. After we ate ice cream, we all went in the big swimming pool. While I was swimming, I saw someone who was very short and was wearing big underpants. I didn't know who it was but he along with some goons were heading in my direction. At four-fifty, Charlotte, Henry, Schwoz, and Ray were heading towards the gates. I was trying to keep up with Ray but my legs gave out and I fell onto the hard pavement. While I was on the hard pavement, the guy and his goons got a hold of me, and I started crying.

Chapter Four: A Daughter's Instinct

Ray's POV: I was walking towards the gate when I realized that my daughter was gone. I called my daughter's name out twice but she wouldn't respond back. I then waited ten minutes for Cheyenne to come back. _Maybe she got caught up with her Man fan group or maybe she got lost. I hope nothing bad happened to her._ After about ten minutes, I started walking around the water park, looking for her. When I was about to give up hope, I heard screaming. I was behind an umbrella, I looked across the pool and I saw The Toddler. He and his goons were torturing my daughter. I took the bubble gum tube out of my shorts pocket, popped a bubble gum ball into my mouth, chewed it, blew the bubble, and the gum did its magic, changing me into my Captain Man costume. After I changed into my superhero self, I leaped into the water and I swam to the other side of the pool where The Toddler was holding my daughter captive. After I did that, I got out of the pool and I was standing between The Toddler and his goons.

My POV: As Captain Man and The Toddler were talking, I was trying to get loose. Then, I decided to bite the goon that was handling me. After I bit the goon, the goon letted me loose and I ran towards Captain Man. ''Daddy, I was so scared!'' I told Captain Man while he was pulling me in closer to his chest. ''It's okay, sweetheart. I want you to run to the ManVan and get in. Run, sweetheart!'' Captain Man told me. Then, I started running to the ManVan. While I started running, I looked back and Captain Man defeated The Toddler and his goons. Then, he caught up with me. We got out of the gates just before they started closing. Then, I fell. Captain Man then came over to me and he checked me for injuries. As he was checking me over, he found blood coming out of two major cuts that was both on both of my knees. He then took one hand and placed it under both of my legs and placed his other hand under my head and he picked me up off of the ground. When we got to the Man van, he opened the slider doors to the back, got in, and he placed me gently on a hospital bed. He then got out and ran to the driver's side. When he got in, he buckled up and he then noticed me calling his name. ''Dad!'' I called Captain Man's name as he was coming over to me. ''Yes, sweetheart?'' Captain Man responded. ''This was the best birthday ever!'' I told Captain Man. Then, he hugged me. '' I know it was, sweetheart. Take it easy while we're driving home,'' Captain Man said as he was stroking my soft cheeks. Once Captain Man got buckled up again, he began the van and got out of the parking lot of the water park. Now, we are on our way home.

Chapter Five: The Visit

The next day, Henry and Charlotte came over to see me. Ray was cooking lunch for us. ''Cheyenne, what happened to your legs?'' Charlotte said as she was looking at my wrapped knee caps. ''I fell as Captain Man and I were running out of the water park gates back to the Man van,'' I told Charlotte. Henry then came over to me. ''Cheyenne…I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope you understand,'' Henry told me as I was propping up my legs and head on the couch. ''That's okay, Henry. I understand.'' I told Henry. Then, Ray called Henry and Charlotte over to the table for lunch. Ray sat beside me and we ate greek food. After we ate lunch, we played a game of ping-pong and watched tv. Then, Henry and Charlotte left. ''Hey, daddy,'' I called Ray's name. Ray then came over to me. '' Yes, sweetheart?'' Ray responded back. '' I'm glad that I'm here with you. Thanks for yesterday. I love you, daddy.'' I told Ray. Then, Ray started cuddling up with me. '' I love you too, sweetheart.'' Ray told me. Then, we took our naps. I was glad that I was with my dad for the summer and I'm glad the summer is flying by each and every day. Now, Ray and I are having the time of our lives and now, school is now in session. This was the best summer ever!

The End

Thanks for reading and I will have more Henry Danger fanfiction up in the next few weeks!


End file.
